Inner Heart
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: jump into some of the characters heads and heart. What are they thinking at times.Get into the mind of some of our favorite Inuyasha chacters. Enjoy!


**Inuyasha iPod Shuffle Challenge. **  
**So I see a lot if these things and thought to do one on the show Inuyasha.**  
** I guess you pick a show and put ur iPod or iTunes on shuffle and in the song time write something. **  
**I hope I did this right I actually like some one them**

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Areosmith**

Inuyasha sat on top of a tree branch watching his friends sleep, or more acturatly he was watching Her. He loved her, he knew it but he couldn't admit it out loud. He just liked watching her sleep. He stayed up sometime just to watch her, to hear her breathing.

He wondered at times if She ever dreamt of him. He hoped she did and wish he could be there with her. He loved her and miss her those times that she had to go back home. He never wanted her to go home he wanted her to stay with him forever. He wanted to hold her, to feel her heart beat, to listen to her breathing, he just wanted to watch her sleep peacefully.

He stayed up at nights, he didn't want to close his eyes, he never wanted to fall asleep, when it came to her, he didn't want to miss anything. He loved her. He wanted to stay up all night and watch the love of his life, he wanted to watch Kagome all night.

* * *

**Something-Escape the Fate**

At times Sesshomaru hated his little brother Inuyasha, that filty little half-breed. He treated him badly and made him angry all the time, but still he came back. They battled, they hurt each other all the time, yet he kept coming back to his little brother.

He didn't understand why he kept going back to his brother. He hated him, yet he waited for him, sometimes he thought he was going crazy he couldn't care for that half-breed, but he wanted to mean something to his little brother. He wanted is brother to remember him somehow.

Sesshomaru questioned himself sometimes. He feared he was becoming like his father. But still he came back to his brother, he waited but for what. What did he want from Inuyasha.

Maybe the demon lord will never admit it not even to himself, but he wanted his little brothers love and acceptance, he wanted to mean something to his brother. He wanted to be there no matter what, even if he was just an obstacle to over come. He loved his brother and would always be there.

* * *

**It's Not Ironic, It's Obvious-A Skylit Drive**

Miroku chased women, yet there was one woman he couldn't have. He walked alone, far away and just watched her. He couldn't tell her he loved her, she wouldn't believe him, but oh how he loved her.

She was what he was looking for. Yet she ran from him. He just watched her. He wanted to bring happiness to her, to bring a smile to her face and hold her when she cried. Maybe he was just meant to live in his love-struck kind of way. Running after women beacuse she ran from him.

"Sango, love me, please, bring light to my world, change me." He whispered to the wind, waiting for a answer. None would come. She wouldn't hear him. She would just walked away.

* * *

**Friends Forever-Vitamin C**

Their journey had tied them forever. No matter what they would be friends, forever. No matter how many years past, no matter how many demons came they would be friends forever.

She knew one day she would die and he would live. But she would always remember him. And they will always be friends. Though the coutless empty nights and the demon filled days, they had bonded, she loved him. No matter what she would be by his side.

She Knelt by a head stone. Sesshomaru, was her best friend, together forever, no matter what. He was a demon and he would live longer then her, but still...

"Umm...I was wondering Lord Sesshomaru..."

"What is it?"

"If I died one day...I was wondering..would you...would you always remember me?"

"Don't say such silly things."

She knew one day she would die, Sesshomaru and Jaken will live, and she would leave this world. It didn't matter thought for now she was with him. She smiled and thought,_ Forever with Lord Sesshomaru_

_

* * *

_**One In A Million-Hannah Montana**_  
_  
She wouldn't admit that she loved him at aleast not out loud. She didn't know how she got here and to him. From the moment she was with him she felt something. They had connected.

She didn't think much of guys, but she had found herself in his arms. She didn't see it coming it just happen. She guessed great things happened so fast, one blink and you could miss it.

He had his moods and attitudes but that made him the person she loved so much. Some how fuedel Japan still felt like a dream but everytime she pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming she was glad.

Because though she wouldn't say it outloud She loved Inuyasha.

* * *

__**Nobody's Perfect-Hannah Montana.**

So He had made a few mistakes in his life. But who hasn't. So he's had a couple bad days he didn't understand why he was considered evil. He tried to kill a few people so what, no body was perfect. He sure has hell wasn't. So you live and learn right.

He planed many shcemes that backfired but hey he had good intentions he was just a little misunderstood. Who wasn't. There seemed to be so many days when he couldn't win and things never went as plan.

But hey he made mistakes, he had bad days, nobody was perfecdt, so why did that make him evil. Naraku sat in the corner with his head now. He wasn't perfect he knew it. But so what no one was.

* * *

**Curse of The Virgin Canvas-Alesana**

The night Kikyo died Inuyasha hadn't known. After he was awaken he was crushed. She had betryed him but he loved her. Now she wasn't here, the emptiness was haunting. He wanted it to be a dream, a lie. She couldn't be dead.

He wanted her to be in his arms again. He wanted to cuddle her close. Yet all that was a memory. Lie, someone lie to him and tell him it wasn't real. The look on her face when she shot him, was still in his memory. She was so angry.

He wanted to push it all behind him. It was such an awful memory, he was so close to happiness, yet a a face so evil had killed them both. The memory of her doesn't go away it haunts him. She is dead, his Kikyo is dead and it was all His fault. He couldn't find a girl like her again.

But he will get revenge, Naraku will pay for what he did. "I swear he will pay my dear."

* * *

**My Heart Will Go On-Celine Dion.**

Kikyo stood on the edge of the lake. She was back in the world of the living. What happened fifty years ago was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't get His face out of her mind. She loved him so much. Even death couldn't keep them apart.

She loved him and still does, her life had ended but her love had not. She didn't know where he was at the moment, but it didn't matter. Where ever he went how ever far He was still in her heart. Her heart will go on and continue loving him.

Though she was no longer of this world, she would have to go back someday. But for now she was here and her heart still belonged to him. She loved Inuyasha, no matter what.

* * *

  
**You Know I will- Lucas Grabeel**

Shippo was a little demon he wasn't strong like Inuyasha but it didn't matter. Everyday was an adventure for him and through all the ups and downs his friends and him encoutered, He would be there. He will always be there.

When ever their fears got the best of them he would stand behind them. He will be their shoulder when they cry. He will stand behind them till they were in the clear. If his friends ever slipped if they ever fell off track he would be there for them, to carry them.

He was little but his heart was big. He cared about his friends. He would be there, "You know I'll be there." He said it to himself but was sure his friends heard him.

* * *

  
**Town Meeting-Nightmare Before Christmas**

"You have to believe me guys, Kagome's world has the strangest things. They drive in this metal demons to go places."

"Metal demons?" Miroku looked at Inuyasha questionbly.

"Well they have really cool ninja food." Shippo jumped out.

"They have the such weird things. Their houses are really big. There are so many sounds and smells. And Kagome is held prisoner, in something called School."

"If it's so bad then why does she go back all the time?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stopped his rant, he hadn't thought about that. Still it didn't matter, Kagome lived in a strange world. "I don't know, but she isn't ever going back to that disgusting world." Inuyasha turned to find a slightly annoyed Kagome.

"Sit boy." He fell to the ground. "There is nothing wrong with my world. Your just stupid. Sit." She turned to Shippo with a smile, "Here you go I brought back some of your favorite."


End file.
